Esinaj
|ailments = Bleed, Stun, Earthblight, Defense Down, Fireblight, Resistance Down|image = Nope|weaknesses = , |creator = Subnauticatracer}} "They call it 'The Screaming Death'. If the name alone doesn't scare ya, then it's rep will." - Remnant Member Massive White, Red-eyed, Hot tempered messes of Wyverns, the Esinaj (Eh-sigh-naj) is a massive Fanged Wyvern with the ability to burrow into the ground and explode it from the inside out, the monsters are one of the most powerful 6-stars. It is also found in the Titans of the Hunt Fanfiction Physiology While it appears to be afflicted with albinism, Esinaj's are always colored white for reasons unknown. This color gives them a frightening appearance, especially at night. Their piercing red eyes can unnerve most threats enough to prevent a fight from happening, and their ability to burrow underground also makes it hard to keep track of. They lack legs or arms, and rely on their wings in order to stay up. Because they live underground, Esinajs have a snake-like body lubricated with a gooey substance that allows them to glide around with ease, and are capable of consuming and filtering dirt for small amounts of nutrients found in it. Their spiked tails can be used to attack hunters and other monsters a like, and their ability to shoot lava like a Jyuratodus shoots mud is incredibly deadly. The Species, while quite strong, only has a bite force twice of that of Allosaurus, and is relatively weak compared to most 6 stars. It makes up for this via axe biting; slamming it's upper jaw down on it's selected prey. Behavior Esinajs burrow under the surface of their respective habitats, gnashing their way through obstructions and eating ores in the process. They patrol the edges of their territory, only popping out of the ground from time to time to breath, suggesting high-lung capacity. Catching scent of intruders will cause the monster to creep up on them from behind, before lunging at them, attempting to dig it's teeth into the target. If it fails to do so it will come back in for a rebound shot. It continues this until it lands a hit, be it blocked or unblocked. Observing it via Ghillie mantle at night will reveal interesting behaviors that reward points. These can be found in the Ecological Information section. Ecological Information Placement in the Food Chain Apex predators, Esinajs have been known to disrupt and assert control over Turf Wars, even going so far as to create them in order to weaken normally feisty prey like Odogarons or Diablos. Behavior to other Monsters Esinajs, unlike their cousins the Sanije, aren't fazed by the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku's light show. In fact, they use the bright flare to locate the monster. They are very aggressive to anything that isn't a Sanije, so it's easy to find an Esinaj going full ham on one of their own over territory. The creatures also ambush Diablos by tapping the unstable ground once, burrowing into close by ground, and greet the Diablos with open mouth when the monster thinks it's a false alarm. Tracks If an Esinaj needs to get somewhere quickly, you can bet 9 times out of 10 that there will be Deep Skidmarks on the ground, as well as Dulled Spikes rooted into carcasses and trees. If a battle had recently taken place, Blood can be found around the ground. Cutscenes TBA Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subnauticatracer Category:Monster Creation Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Magma Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster